


At the End of the Rainbow

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [130]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Rain, Rainbows, during John Wick (2014), mentions of Helen Wick, past Helen Wick/John Wick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The rain slowed, then stopped, and John could see a sliver of light peering out ahead. A rainbow, and the end was straight in front of him, toward home.





	At the End of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/912496.html?thread=107613552#t107613552) at comment_fic.

John drove home from the funeral alone, the radio off, the only sound that of the rush of the tires against the road. It was peaceful, almost, if not for the rage and grief that swirled within him, threatening to overtake every thought and instinct in a flash of impotent fury. There was nothing for him to be angry at, not really. No enemy for revenge this time. It just… was.

He felt like he was on autopilot, the same way he’d felt since that awful day less than a week ago when he sat by Helen’s bedside and watched her die. It was like there was a cloying fog in his mind, and the weather seemed determined to match his mood. The grey, formless skies from the morning had built up and up and darker and darker, and halfway home, they opened up in a downpour. His windshield wipers could barely keep up.

It rained heavily for a few minutes, drenching the world in more greyness, then suddenly the heavy black clouds in front of him cleared. The rain slowed, then stopped, and John could see a sliver of light peering out ahead. A rainbow, and the end was straight in front of him, toward home. He watched it as long as he could, entranced by this small reprive that seemed to change the very quality of the air around him, until the colors faded back into the cloudy grey of the sky.

When he got home, there was a box waiting in front of his door. A puppy, from Helen, with love. His own little treasure at the end of the rainbow.


End file.
